


Word, Dog

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which would you rather be: a super hero or a super villain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word, Dog

## Word, Dog

by Dolimir

Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. No money made. But hopefully I made someone smile. 

I'd like to thank debraC and Lilguppee for looking this story over for me. 

There's not one redeemable thing about this story. It was a birthday snippet. I was desperate. This was what my muse came up with. So, since she's torturing me, I'm torturing you all. 

* * *

"Batman?" Blair asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, Batman." Jim twisted on the couch and frowned at his roommate. "And why the hell not Batman?" 

"Well, I can't see you sharing your _cave_ with a bunch of bats for one thing. They're completely unsanitary. You'd never tolerate the guano." 

"Yeah, but I'd have Alfred." Jim smirked, reached for another handful of popcorn and munched happily, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

"Point." 

"How about you?" 

"Superman. Definitely Superman." 

"It's the tights, isn't it?" 

"Oh, fuck you. It's not like Batman doesn't have a rock hard codpiece himself. Besides, in Superman's case, it's just rock hard, baby." 

Jim's chest heaved in silent laughter. "Point," he finally gasped. 

"Okay, favorite super villain." Blair reached forward and snagged a handful of popcorn before sitting sideways in the stuffed chair. 

Jim hummed to himself as he thought about the answer. "I'd have to say the Riddler." 

"Why the Riddler?" 

"'Cause I loved trying to solve the riddles when I was a kid." 

"But they were so bad." 

"Hey, I was eight. What do you want from my life?" 

Blair raised his hands in supplication and laughed. 

"So who is your favorite super villain?" Jim asked, cocking his eyebrow in a challenging fashion. 

"Lex Luthor. No question about it." 

"Why Luthor?" 

"'Cause he's richer than Bruce Wayne and he's basically a scientist at heart." 

"Always trying to one-up me, aren't ya, kid?" 

Blair tossed a kernel of popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth. "Don't take it personal, Jim. It's a super villain union thing." 

Jim reached for his beer and downed a swallow. "So which would you rather be: a super hero or a super villain?" 

Blair grinned mischievously at him. "Why a villain, of course." 

"Of course?" 

Sitting up in his chair, Blair turned and faced Jim. "Yeah, because super villains always have the best lines and get a ton of bad girls as opposed to the virginal women super heroes are stuck with." 

"You are seriously warped, Chief." 

Blair picked his beer bottle off the floor and waved it before him before actually taking a sip. "Oh, come on. Name one super hero that actually got to do _it_?" 

Jim frowned as he thought about the question, the answer not coming immediately. "Uhm. Scott Summers and Jean Gray," he said finally. 

"Yeah, but only in the nineties. It wasn't even hinted at before then. Besides, you had to think about it for _way_ too long. Yet, every bad guy had bimbos, fallen women that needed redemption, but the point is...the villains always had them first, even if the heroes managed to convert them." 

"You're seriously whacked." 

"Oh my god. Did you just say `whacked'?" 

"Shut up, Sandburg." 

"You did. You said `whacked'." Blair roared with laughter, his whole body slumping back into the chair. 

"So what if I did?" 

"You can't hang out with Mike anymore," Blair said, wiping the moisture from his eyes. 

"I'll have you know I didn't get that from Mike. I got it off the street." 

"Word, dog." 

"What?" 

Blair's peal of laughter reverberated around the loft. 

"I hate you, Sandburg. You realize that, don't you?" 

"Ah, but Bruce, the line between love and hate is such a thin one." Blair waggled his eyebrows at his roommate. 

Jim muttered to himself, then said in a louder voice, "Besides, I'm not a dog. You're the pooch. After all..." 

"One word about table legs and, being the dastardly villain I am, I will use your weakness and make you powerless to stop me in my domination of you." 

"Sandburg, you're so full of shit. You couldn't..." 

Jim trailed off into silence as a zone washed over him. 

"Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim." Blair shook his head, then sighed once in resignation. He stood and walked quietly into the kitchen, removing several sets of handcuffs from the kitchen drawer nearest the front door. He walked back to the couch, removed the popcorn bowl from his roommate's hands and levered Jim into a standing position. "Come on, Bruce. Lex has a point to make." 

* * *

Jim woke with a start, surprised to find himself in bed. The second startling revelation was the fact that he was handcuffed to his bed...naked. 

"So, Bruce...you were saying?" an amused voice asked from the end of the bed. 

Jim raised his head, looking down the length of his body. "What did you do?" 

"Proving a point." Blair put one foot on the floor and stood, completely naked, with one knee still supporting him at the end of the mattress. "I believe you were disparaging my ability to dominate you through your secret weakness." 

Jim opened his mouth several times to speak, but no sound came out. 

"Suddenly the super hero isn't so arrogant, is he?" 

"What do you want?" 

"What I've always wanted from you, hero. Your body. Your soul. Your allegiance." 

"Never." 

Blair chuckled low in the back of his throat. "Never is a very long time, hero; and I'm a patient man." One hand gently stroked Jim's left calf muscle. 

Jim gasped at the warm caress. 

"Think of what we could be together. There's no need to take what can be freely given." The hand moved up to Jim's knee, teasing the inside of his thigh. 

"I don't want this." 

"Don't want this?" Blair purred, his hand cupping Jim's straining erection. 

Jim swallowed hard and whispered, "No." 

One lone fingernail danced with butterfly lightness around Jim's navel, making his stomach muscles shudder, even as his body rose up for more. "I'm thinking your body wants it, wants it bad," Blair whispered, his voice thick with unspoken emotion. 

Jim shook his head, but gasped again as his nipples were teased to hardness. Panting, he looked down at the face inches above his chest. He shook his head desperately, the words asking for mercy stuck in his throat. His tormentor's smile was decidedly wicked as he leaned his head to one side and let his long hair dance over Jim's sensitized chest. 

Jim inhaled deeply, trying to push each shiver of pleasure out of his mind. His body bucked upward, demanding more. 

Blair's lips moved mere millimeters over his skin, his breath warming Jim's chest and neck although they never quite made contact. When his lips were over Jim's, he whispered, "Beg for release, hero." 

Jim shook his head, even as his body bucked upward again and again. 

"We could be so good together," Blair whispered, biting above Jim's lips but still not making contact. "Nights of pleasure. Days spent in conquest." 

If Jim's ankles hadn't been handcuffed to the bottom of the bed, he would have used them to pin his tormentor, but his nemesis had thought of everything. The fingers returned to his chest, dancing back and forth between the nipples, circling each, but not actually touching them. 

"Blair," he gasped. 

"I could take you right now, hero, and there wouldn't be anything you could do about it." 

"You wouldn't," Jim gasped. 

"Ah, but I would." 

Jim heard the drawer beside the bed slide open and heard Blair rustle through the contents, then heard the soft sigh of discouragement. 

"Beneath the paperback," he whispered softly. 

A moment later, Blair was once again standing over him. "I'm thinking of firing my minions." 

Jim tried hard not to smile. "Minions are always the downfall of evil overlords." 

"Yes, which is why I'll have them all put to death in the morning." 

"Not unless I escape and kill them for you." 

"Ah, tempting...making the hero the fall guy for my employment issues. It would save on unemployment, but I think I'd rather have my way with you instead." 

"Damn you." 

Blair's fingers danced back down Jim's chest, teasing his body with his fingernails. Jim relaxed his clenched legs. 

"Heroes make the best sluts," Blair growled as one slick finger entered Jim's body. 

Jim attempted to draw his knees up, but the handcuffs kept him from doing anything more than raising them up an inch. 

"You want this." 

Jim shook his head vehemently, but arched off the bed as the second finger entered him, bearing down on the intruders as much as he could. The fingers moved and twisted within him as his body rocked back and forth, seeking escape, seeking more. 

Blair's fingers withdrew and Jim whimpered at their loss. Before Jim could so much as blink, he found his tormentor settling himself between his legs, his heat at Jim's entrance. 

"Pledge yourself to me, hero." 

"No," Jim gasped. 

Blair pushed in just a centimeter, then stopped. 

"B..b..bl..blaaaaaaair." 

"Come on, hero." 

"I can't." 

"You can." 

"I can't." 

Blair sighed softly and started to withdraw. "Very well." 

"NO!" Jim roared. 

"Then say it," Blair demanded, pushing in another centimeter. "Say it, damn it." 

"I'M YOURS!" Jim screamed, his entire body arching upward, then sought to slam himself fully back onto his body's intruder. 

In one full, swift movement, Blair sank into him to the hilt. "Does your body belong to me?" he asked, shimming against the spot he knew would drive Jim wild. 

Jim's head thrashed back and forth. "Yes," he growled out. 

"Do I have your allegiance?" 

Jim thrust his body upward, trying to make his tormentor move. When he was unsuccessful, he gasped out, "YES!" 

Blair slowly started to slip out of Jim's body. "And does your soul belong to me?" 

"YES!" Jim roared. 

"Well, then," Blair whispered as he thrust in hard, "I'll just take what's mine." 

Again and again, he moved hard in and out of Jim's body, hitting the one spot that drove all reason out of his mind. All he was cognizant of was wave after wave of pleasure, building, building... 

"Now, hero," a voice demanded from the ethereal fog which surrounded him. 

And he released himself into the light. 

* * *

When Jim woke again, his arms and legs were free and his warm sated body was wrapped around his lover. "'kay," he whispered. 

A chuckle reverberated under his cheek. "Okay, what?" 

"Bad guys do have more fun than good guys." 

"What have I been telling you?" 

"I swear you can make anything sexy, lover." 

Fingers gently scratched his back. "I thought, perhaps, the hero would put up more resistance. You fell rather easily there, Bruce." 

"Ah, but I have a plan, Lex." Jim raised himself up on one elbow, until he was looking down into the face of the one he cherished the most. 

Blair's smile was brilliant. "And what plan is that?" 

"Redemption through submission." 

Blair raised his head and gently nipped Jim's chin. "Hmm, interesting approach." 

Jim covered Blair's mouth with his own and explored the sweet depths with his tongue. "I thought so," he whispered above Blair's lips. 

Blair chuckled, his voice soft and deep. "Of course, the minions are going to have to get better at buying supplies." 

Jim chuckled. "There's more in your drawer. You're always taking them out of mine and forgetting about the ones closest to you." 

Blair ran his fingernails up Jim's ribs, causing him to shudder. "That's why I have minions -- to remind me about the important stuff." 

"So does this minion survives another day?" 

"Depends." Blair bit Jim's collarbone. 

"On what?" 

Blair's hands moved down and took notice of Jim's renewed interest. "On how good he is at this redemption through submission thing." 

"The good thing about super heroes..." Jim teased, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Yeah?" Blair whispered, his legs already entwining around Jim's. 

"They have super stamina." 

"Word, dog," Blair chuckled, before he rolled his lover onto his back. 

~-End-~ 

* * *

End Word, Dog by Dolimir: Dolimir@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
